Superboy the Soul Reaper
by SilverZeo
Summary: After Infinite Crisis, Conner 'Superboy' Kent's soul is in the world of Bleach, working as a Soul Reaper for the new 14th Squad. What new adventures await the young hero. No one knows. But one thing is for sure. Kon what stand for a 'KonEl' on the show.
1. Chapter 1

**-**Crossing Over**-**

**KA-BOOOOM!**

**KA-BOOOM!**

That's what the sound of these walls falling apart when the young boy known as Conner Kent touched the walls in this strange place to break free. He was breathing hard as he ran throughout the maze-like area. Before awakening in this weird place, Conner knew one thing was definite: He was dead.

Conner goes by many names. Kon-El is one, but the one he favors the most is Superboy. He hasn't had the simplest life imagined.

Now he finds himself running from people who might had revived his body. He also took notice in what he was wearing, a full body robe version of his custom's T-Shirt, black with the red super 'S' on the chest. The last thing he remembered was that tackling a psychotic Superboy into a tower that was disrupting realty and… dying. He died. Cassie cried over his body, his best friend Tim was just as devastated, and Clark… Superman… the Man of Steel… was… crushed…

_Did I really have that much of an impact on them?_ Thought Conner. He was the half human clone of Superman. But believe or not, the life style of being just that is more interesting than it sounds.

And that is when he was alive, but now, after death, Conner found himself being chased by other guys in black robes, wielding swords.

"Stop!" shouted the head honcho of the group, "As Commanding officer of the 2nd division of the junior Guard Squad, I command you to stop! STOP! Okay, then… DOG PILE!"  
The mass of the swordsmen then tackled Conner, trying to see if they could slow him down. But even the countless waves of men seemed to do little to faze the Teenager of Steel.

**KA-BOOOM!**

Using the same power on the walls, Conner sent the soldiers flying off of him in various directions.

"Man, those guys STINK!!!!" Conner said to himself. "Does this place has a laundry-mat or not? Sheesh!"

Going on foot seems too much trouble. More of the swords guys are coming in Conner's way.

_Okay, Con. Think. THINK. You died, you know that for sure. So you better not do it again. You can fly over these losers… BUT this place might have Ground to Air missiles or something like that. Better sticking leaping tall buildings in a single bound._

The second swarm of swordsmen came at the teenage hero; Conner jumped over head, flying up to the top of a wall. From there he can see great distance in the What-ever land that he is in.

"Dude!" Conner said in disbelief, still in descent of his jump, "I'm in ancient Japan!"

Conner than touched down on the wall top with his foot, and then it felt like he was exposed to Kryptonite, or to one of Bart's quick-make meals from the 31st centenary. Conner lost balance and fall off the top of the roof and back on the ground, lucky for him. Had he stay on there any longer, he would've lost his life… again…

"Okay," Conner grunted as he got up, "'Don't touch the fence,' got it. Here I ago again!"

The hero then began to sprint again. It was whirlwind of utter confusion even for him, His girlfriend is the demi-goddess daughter of Zeus, he's friends include a super-sonic speedster from the 31st centaury and a human tiger prince who hunted Conner down and presented him as a gift to his girlfriend. But this, this seems something that even Superman could handle once.

"Man, why is it, that when the people of Krypton died, they stayed dead but when the ones on earth die, they always comeback?!? It's like living in a 'Captain Carrot' comic! …or just living real life…"

"ROAR! ZABIMARU!!!"

A sword with various 'spring extensions' in it shot up right in front of Con. The boy skidded to a halt

"Well, at least some things haven't change too much on the weirdo meter, here in this…. Where-ever I am." He muttered.

The wielder of the sword was a red head with a spiky ponytail. His bangs were held up by what looks like a pair of over price sunglasses. He also had a various tattoos around his brow and neck. Conner was soon surrounded by other people in robes.

"Now," the redhead said with a tough guy persona, "Don't bother with running. There is no place for you to go."

"Well," said Conner, "If I can't run, I'll just go up, Up, UP and AWAY!"

And after saying another of his cheesy lines, Conner then kicked of the ground and started to fly he went straight up into the sky. The force of his take off cause powerful gusts of winds, causing the red head's glasses to fall off his head and hit the ground, breaking instantly.

"Oh man, I just bought that!" 

Like a speeding bullet, the teenager was going at breathtaking speed. But just as a bullet, it will come back down and take a life. Conner was at an altitude that was so high, he could make out a chimney of a house far off in the horizon when made contact with some sort of force field. Electricity flow through out his body, shocking every cell within him. And Conner then blacked out, falling down to the ground while being miles up in the air.

000

In a mysterious, dark, laboratory room, Conner was floating in a futuristic glass cylinder, striped down to his underwear with his mouth covered by an air machine. The teen of steel was asleep, but he could easily hear the voices of people outside of the tank. Two people were watching him. One was a kind looking woman with black hair; the other was an opposite, considering he had a skeletal like face with the wieredest hat ever created. Their faces were highlighted from the green light coming from the liquid that Conner was floating in.

"…is this a good idea, Captain Kurotsuchi.? Giving someone with so little experience such a high rank in the soul society? He hasn't gone to the academy." Said a female's voice

"Retsu," said a male's voice, "From the records from this boy, he as more then enough experience for the job. But still; I believe that Superman-2 could have been more useful to us when he died.""

"The reason why we let him be was that he was mentally unsound when he wife died and would have cause compilations if we had recruited him."

Conner's face flinched at that comment. They call stealing him from the dead an method of recruitment?

"Looks like we struck a nerve." Said Retsu. "Must be the machine you put him. I healed his injures from his fall, but you put him in this monstrosity to help him recovery the energy he lost when he touched the force field." 

"He's used to it; he is just a clone after all." Bubbles began to form in Conner's tank, racing to the surface at an alarming rate.

Retsu felt a premonition and began to walk away, "I shall fetch his robes and a towel."

As for Kurotsuchi, he continued to taunt Superboy, "And he's purpose was to serve the organization that created him, 'Cadmus', was it? Named after the Greek legend of the man who created warriors from dragon teeth. But since Cadmus is no more, the Soul Society can have full claim of him. First thing we need to do is the erase all memories of Superman, the Kents, Robin, and that Wonder Girl."

The tube then shattered and the half naked teenager covered in green water was flying straight at he skeletal face man. Conner had the experience to have his minded empty and considered to be a lower form of life. He would never let something like that happen again.

"CONNER KENT!" shouted Restu. And by hearing the civilian name given to him from the man that treated him like family, Superboy stop with his hands around Kurotsuchi's necked. Conner turned his eyes to see the kind looking woman holding a towel in one hand and Conner's folded robes in the other. She gave a reassuring smile, "All will be explain. We mean you no harm."

000

"Okay, so this whole thing goes like this: I am dead. And since I'm a superhero, who is just happens to be a genetic experiment with an underdeveloped soul who died in a universal pile-up, I was sent to this… Soul Society and instantly became a 'Soul Reaper' whose job involves fighting and saving ghosts of dead people?"

"In simple terms: yes." Said Restu

"And to complicate it, we're going to attend the squad captains' meeting. The 13 squads' high ranking officers attend this meeting for crucial matters in the Soul Society." Said Kurotsuchi.

The two strangers were leading Conner up a winding staircase on a mountain side that overlook looked everything as if it was the center of the world.

"So I take it I'm a captain?" asked Conner.

There was an odd, repressed chuckled from Kurotsuchi.

"_**YOU?!**_ A captain! What makes you say that?"

"Well, you _**ARE **_taking to the **Captains**' meeting, so I presumed that I am one." Replied Conner, being total ticked.

"Actually," Retsu butted in, "Since you are inexperience in the ways of being a Soul Reaper, but at the same time, an experienced hero; you earned the ranking of 3rd seat in the 14th squad."

"14th…. I thought there are only 13 squads."

"We established a 14th squad, to deal with metahuman aberrations."

"Huh?"

"You will be filled in at the meeting."

"Two more questions, who else is in Squad 14?"

"Oh… just you."

"And how many in you squads?"

"Oh… umm.. just about… 200 or so." Said Retsu, rather embarrassed  
"So I am in a squad in that's has to deal with ghost with powers beyond that of mortal men with no back while you're in the captain of an infirmary squad with 200 officers working for you. Does that seem fair to you, lady?"

"Well… um… that's a third question. And besides… Medical treatment is a must." She then recollected herself and gave a definite answer, "It will be explain in the meeting."

000

"Man, what a pain." Said the red-head with the spring loaded sword. He stood with an undignified frown on his face while he obverse all the soldiers who tried to take Conner down lying on the ground, being treated by the medical core. "That kid has serious issues. He took out at least 35 Soul Reapers during his little tantrum."

Another Soul Reaper approached the red head.

"Lt. Renji Abarai?"

"Yea that's me."

"You have to fill this paper work for today endeavor."

"WHAT!?!" Renji shriek in outrage, "Why should I fill out those things? The whole was done by but that new guy for Squad 14!!"

"But the officers used to apprehend 3rd Seat Superboy were all from Squad 6 and since Captain Byakuya Kuchiki is away on business, you're in charged of the paper work for Squad 6, sir."

"Argh! This so unfair, the newbie causes trouble and I' have to pay for it. What else could go wrong?"

"Aren't you to be late for the Captains' meeting?"

Renji then felt as though a giant iron pot just wanged him over his head.

"Oh… crud..." He said as he clutched his hand in rage, he then grabbed his paperwork and ran off. While sprinting, Renji called out to Soul reaper, "By the time the meeting is over, I want the request the forms to have this paperwork filed over to that clone chump!"

"But sure, didn't you read the memo!" cried out the Soul Reaper, "Today's meeting will include…" but Renji couldn't make the last part out as he went of ear-range."

000

**Kon**: Oh alright, A FanFic about me, it's about time. In the next chapter, I'll be introduced to the Thirteen Squad Captains and the high and mighty Captain General. They must realized my valued on the show and want me to be of service to the Soul Society greatly.

**Conner**: By doing what? Being a part for 'Toy for Tots?' Besides, it's Kon-_**EL**_. As in: I'm Kon-El and going to be next the chapter.

**Kon**: No, I'm Kon!

**Conner**: I'm KON-EL! It's my Kryptonian name, you beanie baby reject!

**Kon**: I'M KON! The next chapter is going to be in Spanish, which make Kon El into '_The Kon,_' which happens to be ME!

**Conner**: No it isn't, you little lair! I'm gonna Tactile Telekinesis the stuffing out you!


	2. Phantom Danger

The Phantom Danger.

The two squad captains lead Conner to the meeting room. When they opened the doors. Conner could see about half a dozen people there, excluding himself, Retsu, and Kurotsuchi. Soon the two captains took there places. The 8 high ranking officers were standing, lined up in two lines, one line facing the other. Conner took note of the characteristics of each one. Almost half of them stood out by their own.

_Okay,_ Conner thought to himself, _The Soul Society has these guys for captains? Seems like a Specter version of the Green Lantern Corps. Kurotsichi is a guy who lives Halloween everyday while Tetsu is nice, she wears a ponytail in the __**front**__ of her. The rest are a slob, a kid with white hair, a creepy guy that has great hair-gel, a wolf guy, a guy who needs to get some sun, and a major cutie. Hey, wait a second!_ 1, 2, 3…

"Hey, Retsu," Conner called out. "I have a-"

"Please, refer to me as Captain Unohana."

"Oh… Captain Unohana, aren't we a little short of fourteen here?"

"Commander Captain Yamoto will come to start the meeting shortly. As for the rest," the captain stop to think over a choice of words, "…some of the other captains are preoccupied and can not attend. In their place are the squad lieutenants, they have to fill full both their duty as well as their captains, so they will be here a bit later than the rest."

Conner took another looked around that the squad captains and had another question.

"Captain Unohana, I-"

"All of your questions will be answered during the meeting, Third Seat Superboy."

"Well, yea. I just wanted to know where I'm supposed to stand."

Kurotsuchi choose to answer that one. "To keep the number even, you have stand between the two columns."

Conner took his position and stood there, waiting for the meeting to start. He tried not to make eye contact, not to offend anyone. Preferably the wolf guy, the skeleton, the pale guy, and the slob.

Soon the other lieutenants that Retsu mention early came in. One was a girl who just barely out of her pre-teens. One was a blond guy with bangs that covered half of his face. Another looked like a Goth punk boy. That just left one more besides the big cheese of this place. Conner took note that the captains wore a white overcoat on the robes while the lieutenants had badges wrapped around their left arms.

_When does thing start anyway?_ Conner thought to himself to past the time, _Didn't see a clock around here or anything… Hmm 'Third Seat Superboy'… sounds so lame. If I became captain, then I guess I would be called 'Captain Superboy' and THAT makes me sound like a Captain Marvel Jr. wannabe. But still, 'Third Seat Kent?'… NO… 'Third Seat El?'… Maybe… 'Third Seat_- Conner's thoughts were interrupted when the doors to the room banged against the walls when someone pushed them open.

"Sorry I was late," said the person in a heavy breath. The sound of scrunched up paper followed. "I had to sign paper work because that new guy's mess in… the… courtyard…"

Conner looked to the right of him and was shocked to see the red haired guy he encountered from earlier, the same expression was apparent on the man's face as well. There was a long awkward silence in the room.

"What the heck is this **nut job** here?" shouted Neji, pointing a finger at Conner.

"Who are you calling a nut job?!" snapped Conner, not taking to Renji at all.

"The one guy who broke seven walls and took out 37 Soul Reapers, just because he went on little joyride!"

"I was DEAD and found myself strapped to a bed!"

"If you weren't strapped, then you would have panic and ran off."

"Oh! That just makes _PERFECT_ sense!"

"AHEM!" coughed an old man with a long, knotted beard at the other end of room, in the place of the Squad One captain, "If you don't mind," 

Renji and Conner stood with embarrassed faces. Renji took his place in with the other captains while Conner stood uptight, trying to salvage any hope of giving a good first impression.

Though his face told that he was almost ageless, the way the Old Man stood showed that he was still strong and able body.

"This meeting shall now come to order." He said with a great voice, "Commander Captain General Shigenkuni Yamamoto of Squad One residing. Commence with roll call."

"Captain Sofion of Squad Two." Said the cutie.

"Lt. Izuru Kira of Squad Three." Said the blond

"Captain Retsu Unohana of Squad Four."

"Lt. Momo Hinamori of Squad Five." Said the preteen girl nervously.

"Lt. Renji Abarai of Squad Six."

"Captain Sajin Komoamaru of Squad Seven:" said the wolf man with surprising lucidity.

"Captain Shunsuki Kyoraku of Squad Eight." Said the slob.

"Lt. Shuhei Hisagi of Squad Nine." Said the Goth punk.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad Ten." Said the white hair kid.

"Captain Kenpachi Zaracki of Squad Eleven." Said the psycho with the hear spikes.

"Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Squad twelve."

"Captain Jushiro Ukiake of Squad Thirteen." Said the pale looking man.

"Third Seat Conner Kent of Squad Fourteen." Said the boy steel. He then thought to himself, _MAN, these guys have some REAL tongue twisters for names!_

"As all of you know, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad Six has been sent out to investigate the strange anomaly from the outstrips of the Rukongai, The Land of Savages."

"The ruined slums that existed since before the more modern times." Said Captain Zaracki. "It's the decaying ruins of old districts that makes District 80 looks like a gleaming beacon of hope."

"We have received his Message today and it just as I feared. Due the resent events known as the 'Infinite Crisis' the realities of the world has been drastically changed. What once was dead is alive. What didn't exist is now real. What were once kept separate, are now neighbors.

"What is now in the world of the Soul Society is a piece of the _Phantom Zone._"

"The PHANTOM ZONE!!!" shouted Conner, "The Inter-Dimensional Kryptonian Prison!?!" Conner then noticed that everyone was tarring at him.

"Indeed," said the old man, showing no anger for Conner's outburst. "Due to the end of the Crisis, a small fraction of the Phantom Zone, along with its prisoners as well as other who exist out of reality, has landed in the Savage Land.

"Due to the unpredictable threats that these _Phantoms_ and _Warps_ will bring, it was decided to create a Fourteenth Squad, based on Metahuman and aliens to deal with this threat."

"Though, at this moment, Squad Fourteen has no captain or a lieutenant, and the only member is Third Seat Kent, while being the best candidate for his services as hero in his world, he has no experience in the ways of the Soul Reaper or the release of his Zanpakuto."

_My 'Something-toe?'_ Thought Conner, he then spoke. 

"Until he has earned a higher rank, Kent will receive training from the squad captains and lieutenants. Any questions?"

"Uh, I have-" Conner started but was interrupted by Captain Kyoraku.

"Captain Yamamoto, does Third Seat Kent has any powers?"

"Yes. He possesses the ability of Tactile Telekinesis as well as the basic Kryptonian powers under yellow sun radiation. Unfortunately, they will be useless against Hollows. Hollows can only be defeated by spiritual powers. Physical powers will do little to faze them."

'_Hollows?' What the heck are Hollows?_ Thought Conner

"Any more questions?" asked the head captain, "Good, meeting-"

"WAIT!" shouted Conner, no longer caring about his appearance, "I have some personal questions to ask."

"Yes, Third Seat Kent?" said the old man.

"I saw houses on the way up here. So these _Hollows_, as well as the Phantoms and Warps, they're going to be threats to innocent people?"

"Yes," said Captain Yamamoto, "In fact, Hollows are the reason why most of the people are here in the Soul Society in the first place." 

"And we're going to help those people, right?"

"For Soul Reapers, yes. But certain Reapers, such as yourself, will attend more important issuses. You will be called into action when you are needed. If you act out of line, you will be disciplined."

Conner reprise some rage he was feeling. "I was under the impression that this organization was something I used to work for."

"Oh," said the old man, "Like what?"

"Like an organization that puts the people first." Said Conner with impudence. "I can understand that government is needed for order, but people with great gifts and skills to protect people who can't help themselves. I've once been told, It doesn't matter who you are or where you're from, a hero is defined by his actions."

Conner knew he just talked out of line, but it who he was and he was proud to make the statement. Yamamto's partly shut eyes open enough to his the iris as he said to Conner.

"You're impute is greatly accepted, Third Seat Kent." He said with a calm voice. "Meeting Adjourned."

Conner just turned his back to everyone else, knowing he offended them all.

_Well Conner, you just ticked off a Society that took you in. First in Hawaii, Second in that Metropolis Apartment, and now in the world of death… You're such a loser._

As soon as Conner exited the door, he feared that he would be jump by the others. But, fortunately, some of the Reapers, namely Shuhei Hisagi and Toshiro Hitsugaya, just gave the genetically created super hero a not to pleasant look and went on their way. Some just studied Conner and went on their way too. Captain Jushiro Ukitake was the only one to walked up to Conner. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and said to him.

"Conner, I'm Captain Ukitake of the Thirteenth Squad. Until your squa dbase is finished, you will be staying at the Squad 13 compound, we have a room ready for you. Please, come this way."

And the strong boy followed the sickly looking man. The two began a long hike through the compound.

000

"Captain Kenny! Captain Kenny!" shouted a little pink hair 5 year-old girl as she ran right for the frightful Captain Kenpachi Zaracki. She was quite small in height and had the lieutenant badge tide to her arm. She then jump seven feet into the air and landed right on Zaracki's back. "How did the meeting go? Did you meet Superboy?"

"Yes I did, Yachiru." He answered with a voce that could chill bones, "And he already shows great levels of impudence. It won't be long till the order is given to haunt him down when he starts acting up, and then I can face an opponent as legendary as Superman."

"But isn't he only half Superman, Kenny?"

"True, but a hybrid of one strong animal can be as strong as pure breed. Just like a liger."

"Well, before he does rebel against the Soul Society and you can hunt him down in cold blood, can it happen after he introduces me to Batgirl and Supergirl?"

000

After about an hour of walking, Conner decided to start a conversation with Ukitake.

"I'm sorry if offended you guys back at the meeting. It just… this seems to be like working back at Cadmus for me. I didn't really hate working for the government, but it is a step-_down_ from being a **Titan** for me."

"Although you did spoke out of turn, Conner, it is nothing short we expect from you."

"And you would expect from me… how?"

"All the squad captains and lieutenants were briefed of you're personal life before today." 

"So you guys know that I subscribe to Play-" 

"Not remotely what I meant!" Answered the Captain quickly, "I meant that we know about your battles, your victories, your failures, and your losses. From your first days from your beginnings in the 'Reign of Supermen' to the time you were stranded on Apocalypse with Young Justice during the 'Imperix Wars' to your ultimate sacrifice in 'Infinite Crisis.'"

"The Daily Planet sure knows how to give interesting names to cataclysmic events."  
"It is because you I attended today's meeting. I'm usually to sick to go, but today I made an exception. But still, most of the high ranking officers are skeptical of you, Conner. You still yet to gain their trust."

"And the reverse is pretty the same, too. No offense, but I trust this whole Soul Society as much as I trust King Shark back when I was in the _Suicide Squad_."

"Of course, trust is earned by act, not by words." 

"So how can I really trust you guys, how do I know that you'll not abuse my super power powers? You know, treat me like a soulless weapon and not a human being."

"To be frank, you'll be the one who has to decide that. The Soul Society isn't as grand as we make it, but it the closest thing we have."

"I kinda learned that when I was alive."

"I admit, I am surprise to the fact that you seem to be taking in all of this quite well. Most people are overwhelmed by this even as civilians."

"Well, you know about life. So you should know this kinda thing is just normal for me."

"Hmph, touché."

"By the way, are most of the lieutenants and captains are stiff in real life as they put on during the meeting?"

"Some are, being the higher ranking officers of the Soul Society, we don't socialize with non-Soul Reapers on the outside. Although some us from the Rukongi ditricts, the place were the civilians live, we forget that we were once human."

000 

The young Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya walked down the hall way, with his arms folded in the oversize sleeves of his robes. He had a 'I am not amused' look on his face. Soon joining him was a older blonde with hardly any moderation for her upper torso. She also bared the lieutenant badge, only on the end of her robe's sash instead of on her arm.

"Good morning captain," she said with a perky tune, "I misplace that big pile of paper work that you did last night, so not only do you have redo them again, you also have to do some more explaining how you were late. Can you hook me up that Superboy? You know I always date the new members to the Higher Ranks."

"Rangiku," he said in serious tone, "What do you think if I start a Young Soul Reaper Squad?"

The blonde lieutenant blinked widely, overcome by her commander's unexpected question. "Er… what?"

"A Young Soul Reaper Squad. You know, for younger Soul Reapers with great spiritual powers to practice and train. Superboy did it with Robin and Kid Flash."

"I believe it he was known as Impulse back then."

"Does it really matter? it was the same person."

"OH, I get it. You want to be friends with Superboy so you can start your own Young Justice. And you will be like Robin, his best friend!"

"What!?!" shouted that captain at the trivial accusation, "It wouldn't be anything like Young Justice! We will have rules and regulations! We would have training sessions everyday!"

Rangiku then said in a mocking tune, "I think Momo would be a perfect 'Spoiler,' Captain Boy Wonder."

"DON'T CALL ME BOY WONDER! I HATE THE COLORS RED, YELLOW, AND GREEN!" Toshiro shouted, almost acting like the child he is.

Rangukia just remained silent until she asked her captain, "… by the way, can you have Superboy introduce me to Starfire or Powergirl?"

000

"So why are you being so nice to me, did you draw the short straw?" asked Conner, question the intents of Captain Ukitake. There was a pause. "Well?"

Captain Ukitake stop walking. He turned around and gave Conner a serious face.

"Your genes might be in their late teens, but you're really thirteen years old in life. And since then, you've endure more heart break than anyone should.

"You blamed yourself for Tana Moon's death when Amanda Spence killed her. You blamed yourself for The Guardian's death when you were not at Cadmus when the call was made. You blamed yourself for Impulse's near death experience during the Imperix Wars. You blamed yourself for Copper's death when you doubted his intentions after you found out that he was part of the Run Riot. You blamed yourself when Lex Luthor had you under mind control and had you hurt your friends.

"What do all those events have in coming?"

"I hurt the ones I love," was Conner's blunt reply from being reminded of his major follies.

"You blamed yourself. You never role as executioner to any them, but due the fact you were artificially created, you blamed yourself as important factor to their demises, you constantly tell yourself with 'If I wasn't born, they would be best.' That is what really hinders you. Because of that, you need someone who can help you get back on your feet."

000

The lieutenant Goth punk, Shuei Hisagi, was walking down the stairs on the mountain side with the humanoid-canine, Captain Sajin Komoamaru.

"Captain Komoamaru," said Shuei in deep thought, "What do you think of Third Seat Kent?"

"It is too earlier to say," said the Captain, "He is quite rebellious but has a high moral beliefs at the same time." 

"I actually believed that he would go against orders given by Commander Captain Yamamoto himself if it is to help people in danger. Do you think he will be punished just like Rukia Kuchiki?"

"If it were up to me, such defiance would be tolerated. But, I'm one who can never go against the Commander Captain's orders. What concerns me more to trust this Superboy. He easily overpowered the guards and the managed to tear down the Deathstone walls. He was once under other influences, according to his report, and nearly destroyed his teammates. I'm not holding it against it him, but it could be a problem if it happens again."

"I doubt it could happen. Someone like Conner would never let something like that happen again. Never again. But I sort of trust him already." 

"Really?" ask the captain, "Why?"

"I think it's mostly because he can introduce me to Huntress or Raven."

Komoamaru gave his Goth friend a disappointed look.

000 

It was already night fall by the time Captain Ukiake showed Conner to the door to his room on the Squad Thirteen's grounds.

"Don't be afraid to help yourself to the wash rooms and the cafeteria." He said as he open the door for Conner.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Conner said half heartily. It just hit him that he is dead and he might never meet his friends again… ever.

With a sigh he entered his room. Earlier today, back when he was with Kurotsuchi and Retsu today, he was told that it has been about 51 weeks since Infinite Crisis. He was told about the Cassie and 'Cult of Conner.' As well as Robin's new look. He was also told about how the Commander Captain Yamamoto was the one who brought him to the Soul Society right about after the Crisis and that he was asleep up until now. 

Conner then lifted his head from shame and looked at his surroundings. To his surprise, pictures of him with Young Justice, Teen Titans, Superman, and even the private pictures with the Kents and Cassie. Conner turned to Ukiake for answers.

"I have resources." Was he answer with a warm smile, "Good Night, Conner Kent. You have a busy day tomorrow."

"Good Night," was Conner's reply."

000

"Stupid, ugly jerk," Renji mumbled to himself as he walked back to his quarters for the night. He was still fuming about Conner. "If I had the chance I would break that chump into a pile of-" 

Ka-boom

The noise of someone fainting in from Squad Six's captain's quarters. Renji was concern, the captain, Byakuya Kuchiki was like cat, he always lands on his feet no matter how battle injured he was. The lieutenant rushed to the door, finding it locked. Renji began to bang on the door.

"Captain Kuchiki! Is everything alright?!" He shouted, but then he mumbled to himself, "Of course not, otherwise this wouldn't be happening."

Renji then broke down the door and to his horror. He found his captain laying face up on the floor, covering a bloody wound. Renji was shocked to the amount of blood was on the floor, but was more surprise to see his captain's overly fancy styled hair totally out of place.

"Renji," gasp the captain in pain, "The threat is more dangerous than… we imagined."

000

**Kon**: American comic are nothing compared to manage.

**Conner**: What!? That not true!

**Kon**: Is so. Manga has cooler stuff and have a real plot.

**Conner**: SO!?! With comics, they leave more things open for continuity, like movies and spin-offs! And comics DO have plots in story arc; just take a look at Reign of Supermen!

**Kon**: Oh yea, with manga, there are more original stories.

**Conner**: You obviously never read anything done by Jake Kirby, have you short stuff! And what originality? Almost all the Manga I read have giant energy blasts that are overly dramatic!

**Ichigo**: Will you two stop! You're wasting time for the preview!

**Conner:** Now who the hell are **YOU**!?!


	3. Saver, not a Reaper

Saver, not a Reaper

The slums of the 80th Rukongia district, know as Zaraki, was known well as worst of the worst of the Soul Society, filed with murderous scum bags that crossed over. Walk in here at night would be an act of Suicide.

Three tough local hoods spotted their first victim of the week from their dirty alley way. They heard their unexpected prey coming closer and closer. The trio decided to jump the victim when he passed by, so they hid in the shadows of their alley. They waited with great anticipation of how they would mutilate their victim, sucking in pleasure from the suffering of another. Had their minds be filled with bloodlust, the three might have noticed the sound of crunching stone as the mysterious person was coming closer.

When the victim was finally in view, he was much bigger than what the three had imagined; he was like seven feet tall. Despite this, they still thought they could take him on and rushed him. Two of the three went ahead first, pulling out concealed knifes while the third bring up the rear, to make the final blow with his katana sword.

In a blink of an eye, the so called Victim grabbed the two oncoming attackers by their head, which were as big a orange fruit to the mysterious giant's enormous hands, and slammed them together, breaking their necks in the speed and caused serious head trauma from the impact. The brute then kicked one of the attackers' corpse right at the third man, sending him a sprawl down the alley, only to stop at the back wall.

"Damn, who the hell is that guy?" grunted the swordsman as he recovered. He looked up to see that the giant was already standing before him.

The would-be-killer was surprise at the man's speed with such a bulky body. The giant than pick up the last of the trio over head by his head with one hand. The killer's eyes shrank when he saw what the giant was really was, instead of the helpless pedestrian that he thought… _**IT**_ was. The monster then tighten grip on his prey's head. Tighter, and tighter, until…

"ERGAHHHHHH!"

"Heh… the sound I _**LOVE**_ to hear." Spoke the demonic being.

The giant monster then walked away from the blood stained ally, heading due south.

000

_The legacy of a House is lived by their members. The symbol of El is the Kryptonian for Hope, as the founder of the house believed that hope is achieve through action and has dedicated his life to help others. The House carries many great heroes. Though Krypton held no religion or belief of an afterlife, the dead are kept as figures of achievements and are missed, nothing more. But you, adopted child of El, a being who grew his own soul, through trail, strife, and love, you have achieved an existence that no Kryptonian has gain in over a millennia. As I stated early, the legacy of the House is lived through its members, and you're actions have also made the deceased of the House pass on. You have done much, Kon, but you are far from reaching Eternal peace as we have. As so, we will land our strength pass through you in dire times, all you need to do is to COOCOO-COOCOO!!! _

"Coo-Coo," went the chicken alarm clock that rested on the table that was right by Conner's bed. "Coo-Coo! Coo-Coo! Coo-" Conner touched the alarm clock, and using his powers, he shatters it into millions of pieces, allowing him now to return back to sleep. But this was short lived, as a splash of water hit the teen of steel in the face.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" shouted Conner as he sat up in a bolt, only to see Captain Ukitake at the foot of his bed, holding a dripping bucket in his hands.

"Oh good, you're awake." He said with a smile, "For a moment, I thought you'll never get up."

"Yea," said Conner, practically annoyed by the grown man's childish behavior, "I usually wake up by a normal rooster back on the farm instead of a annoy toy alarm and a grown man's pranks."

"Well, you need to get ready for your test today."

"Great," mutter Conner to himself, "First, High School when I was alive, and now I'm being quizzed how I going to spend my future **dead. **What am I being grilled on anyway?**"**

"Your use of your Zanpakuto."

"My _what_?"

"Your Zanpakuto. You're sword, you're weapon. …. Where is it?"

"I don't have one."

"WHAT?!?!" said the Squad Captain with a genuine expression of surprise."

"I don't have a Zanpak-whatever."

"But if you don't have one… unless… Check you're pockets."

"Okay," said the teen, patting the pockets of his new uniform, "But I don't see what the whole-"Conner stop has he felt something in his right pocket. He pulled it out and discovered that it was a hilt and handle of a sword, a sword without a blade.

"Is this what you're talking about?" ask the teen.

"About half of it," said Ukitake. He then pulled out his sword, with handle and blade, out of the sheath that hung by his waist. He held his sword right by Conner's hilt, for comparison reasons.

"I guess that it goes without saying that I got jacked big time, huh?"

"Right, now let's head to practice." The captain then took the former Titan's arm and began to drag him out of the room.

"Hey, wait a minute!" protested Conner, "Doesn't my Zan-ba-toe need a blade or something for it to work?"

"Yes, but yours might be different since you're a clone who is half alien."

Conner gave off a hearty sigh, "This is going to be a _LONG_ day, I can feel it."

The 13th squad captain dragged the clone of Steel up a fleet of stairs to the roof top. There, Captains Komamura, Zaraki, Kyoraku, Kurotsuchi and Hitsugaya, where there waiting. Along with them were Lieutenants Kuksajishi, Matsumoto, Hinamori, and Jisagi, and also Lieutenant Renji Abari.

Captain Ukitake walked over to the Higher Ranking Officers, explaining to them about Conner's sword. The group had a discussion while Kuksajishi and Matsumoto walked over to talk to the Teen of Steel.

"So," started Matsumoto in seductive tone, "You were a Titan?"

"Uh," went Conner, looking right the lieutenant's nearly exposed chest, "Yea, sure."

"Hi there, Mr. Supie-Boy," went Kukashishi as she tug the arm of Superboy, "My name is Yachiru! Can I meet your cousin?"

"What?" said Conner, not getting the gist to what the small girl just said.

"Can you have me meet your foster cousin, Supergirl? If not, can you have me meet you're best friend's step-brother's ex-girlfriend? Batgirl?"

"You know that!?!" exclaimed Conner, surprise how the little girl knew the secret identities of the people around Conner's life.

"Course I do, I read the-." The young spunky pink head was then shoved aside by Matsumoto.

"Enough about her, let's talk about you. How's the Soul Society been treating you?" She said without noticing where Conner was looking at her.

"Oh, it's being treating me tight chest- I mean, it's been treating me okay, at best."

"Hey," said a dark dreading voice, Conner turned around to see the chest of Captain Kenpachi. "How's it going?"

"Uh…" was the only noise that the freaked out Conner could make.

"Listen, Kid." Said the devilish captain, "I heard that you have close encounters with Batman and Darkseid, but up until we meet in battle, you do not know the true meaning of fear."

"Well I got news for you, pal," said the teen, regaining some courage, "The stories of the Bat and the Warlord of Apokolips ARE really nothing compared to meeting them face to face."

"Hey," said Kenpachi, growing impatience, "That suited-up playboy is nothing compared to what I have in my little finger." Kenpachi then tilted his head and Conner could have sworn he heard something jingle.

"Dude, are those BELLS on your hair?"

"So what?"

"Well, for one thing, it doesn't really say 'I am Vengeance!' or 'I am the NIGHT!' Does it?"

"Oh, Kenny," chirped the littlest lieutenant, "The Batman is much scarier than you and you know it."

"Oh, Yachiru," moaned the captain, "You're breaking my heart."

"Besides," Conner butted in, "You look more like a 'Lobo' kinda of guy."

"Hmm," Kenpachi considered, "Good point. But still, you're on my list. And once you screw up, then you will be _mine_." Kenpachi then walked away as Renji stepped forward.

"Okay, listen here, Kent." He said in stern tone, "Originally, we're going to practice and evaluate your skills with your Zanpakuto, to see if you can meet the rank of Captain or lieutenant, but since yours has such a … _unique _trait, that the practice will be put off until a through examination of your Zanpakuto, to see if it useful or not."

"Great," said Conner, going back to usual persona of slacking off, "I guess I'll just do… whatever you guys do here for fun." Conner then turned around and started to walk away until Renji grabbed his shoulder.

"Not so fast, Superlad," he said in a much more strict tone, "Since we can't have combat practice, we'll go straight to survival training. Fighting Hollows is dangerous, especially when you're not armed, or with such a weak spirit power as yourself. In fact, if you faced a low level Hollow, you will die."

"'Super_lad_?'" said Conner is disbelief, "What do mean, 'I will die if I fought against Low Level Hollow?' Do you even know HOW I died in the first place?"

"No, and I don't care. Now, You take your spot over there, we'll begin."

"Yea," mumbled Conner as he walked to his position, "We'll begin with my foot up your-"

In the mean time, the Captains and the remaining Lieutenant s were watching the two, sharing comments about the battle that going to happen to evaluate Superboy's future ranking.

"Abari has no idea what he is getting into," stated Kurotsuchi. "He has no idea of what powers that Project 13 posse."

"Project 13?" said the confused Yachiru, "I thought he was Superboy."

"He is," said Kenpachi, "Project 13 was the codename for him back when he was created.

"I wonder," said the young captain Hitsugaya, "How much power a Superboy can have." Matsumoto, Hitsugaya's lieutenant, snickered at the last comment. Hitsugaya glare at her harshly and growled to her, "What's SO funny?!?"

"I'm sorry," said the lieutenant, trying to hold back her laughter, "It just that… What you just said, for you, is just so FUNNY! Hahaha, I mean, a kid like you validating how strong a teen like Conner is. It's just so ridiculous. I mean… he has muscles while you're just as skinny as a twig."

"Remind me to give DOUBLE paper work after this."

The red head and the brunet took their positions. Turning around to face each other.

"Okay, Kent," said Renji, "Let's begin with you attacking first.

"Okay," said Conner with a delish smirk.

Renji stood in attack position, waiting the teen of Steel to attack him, but Conner just stood there, with his arms folded and acting like he didn't had a care in the world. Then his eyes turn glowing red as he fired a blast of heat vision at Renji's eye level. The Red Head hold up his sword at his face to block the attack.

"Heh, nice try, boy. But you have to try harder than-" Renji didn't finished because when he lowered his sword from his view, he saw Conner racing up to him at speeds of Mach Three and sucker punch the lieutenant, who then went flying across the roof top and crashed against the wall. Conner then took this time to gloat.

"What do you think of me now, chump?"

Renji pushed some debris off of himself and glared at the Teen of Steel. "You-are-DEAD!"

Renji then got up and began rushing at Conner at super-human speeds.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji's sword morphed into a bigger shape with razor blade spikes on the edge. And with a flick of the wrist, the sword began to stretch and expand. Working it as a whip, Renji made the mighty blade strike Conner. But the teen of Steel just extended his index finger and the touched the blade, making it stop, taking Renji by surprise.

"What the-?"

"Tactile Telekinesis," Answered Conner smugly. "It maybe a mouthful to say, but it's a definite crowd pleaser at parties. Check this out." Zabimaru then began to elongate via Conner's powers, to the amazement of Renji, and then it began to bend upwards and took the appearance of a very curvy human shape of the female verity. The most of the watching captains were not amused.

"HA-HA! The kid has a wicked sense of humor," commented Kenpachi, the only one who is pleased.

The young Hitsusugya was not as pleased, "It won't be effective against the Hollows."

"Agreed," stated Hisagi.

"He is still young," added Komamura, "and he is experience at warfare, he will act differently once a real danger happens."

"True," stated Ukitake, "Conner is just playing around. We all saw of what he is capable of, it's safe to say we can trust him when trouble comes around."

Renji was spun his sword before he snap it at Conner, who was prepared to dodge and get close to the red head until…

'_Help'_

'_Someone, please'_

'_It's ALL over'_

Various other voices spoke at the same time, Making Conner stop in his tracks, making him an easy target for Zabimaru, which gutted the teen of steel at the side of stomach. Conner kneeled over on the ground because the pain. Conner's invulnerability comes from his T.K. and since he was taken by surprise, he was momentarily vulnerable.

"Damn," muttered Renji, "I didn't mean to hurt him like that." The red head then drop his weapon and raced over to tend to Conner. The others also went to help the boy.

Ukitake made Conner lay on his stomach while talking to him.

"What happen, Conner? You were doing so well."

"Voices," grunted Superboy, "Crying out… people are dying some where."

"It's his super hearing." Stated Kurotsuchi, "Something must be happening at one of the districts. Someone will have to send the Recon Squad to investigate."

Conner then started to get up, holding his bleeding wound, "I'll save you the trouble."

Conner then focused his vision to see past the walls of the Soul Reaper Courtyard and peered into the Ruckongai Districts. He saw destroyed houses and buildings with dozens of people running around in panic. It was a horrible sight. But when Conner saw who was the cause of this, he lost his breath.

"No way…"

"What is it?" ask Hitsusugya.

"Doomsday... is here…"

There were gasps from everyone, except Kenpachi.

"The thing that _**killed**_ Superman!?! THAT Doomsday?!" shouted Matsumoto.

"How far is it?" asked Ukitake.

"About 70 miles or so." Answered Conner.

"Then there is no need for panic." stated Kurotsuchi, "It means that he's at least at the 40th district, giving us plenty of time to muster up all our forces and strike back against him."

"We should get started already," said Renji as he caught Conner as he began to fall over. Soon all of the captains and lieutenants began to go into the base, until Conner shove himself off of Renji's shoulders.

"Wait," he protested, still holding his wound, "What about the civilians. They're getting cream out there. What are we going to do about them?"

"The first twenty districts is our main concern." Said Kurotsuchi, "What ever happens to anyone else in the lower districts is not the Soul Reapers' reasonability unless Hollows are concerned."

Conner couldn't not believe this, "You yourself told that Soul Reapers are the ones who sent the people to Soul Society in the first place. But now you tell me that they don't matter here as well that the Districts can be under attack at any given time but you don't have anyone on guard there until something happens, having thousands of people die needlessly?"

Kurotsuchi continued his explanation, "Their deaths here are not losses, when a soul dies in this world, they will be reincarnated back on earth. It's is best that you will focus at the situation at hand. So forget the cries you are hearing now. You're loyalty is to the Soul Reapers now, and Doomsday falls under you distraction as the leading chair of the 14th Squad."

"'My _loyalty_?' _Forget_ their cries?" said Conner in complete outrage, "YOU ARE THE GUYS WHO DRAG MY SOUL HERE! And in case you forgot, I'm Superboy, and I can't just '_**forget**_' cries for help."

"You will do as you are commanded;" said Kurotsuchi in a stern tone, "I'm your superior commander."

"You are just another universe version of _**Dr. Westfield**_!" growled Conner. "You can't hear their cries of help but I do. And it's about time I finally step up and do something about it.

"When my friends were taking on serious crises, I was sitting on my butt, kicking myself. And when I finally came around, this **Psycho-Boy** comes around and starts wailing on me, my friends and even my crazy alien dog! And now, even in death, there are people in trouble and you're telling me to ignore them? I have news for you chumps," Conner pointed his finger at Renji, but meant it for everyone else. "You wanted a Superman because of his powers? Well, there more than that to why he is called Superman. He can challenge gods to fist fight and win without much fuss, but instead he uses powers to help those in need, and he would NEVER cross the line to make himself above the law. He would NEVER sacrifice an innocent life for the greater good. When he uses his powers, he uses them help people. I may use my powers for goofing around, but I still hold that same principal. So like it or not, I'm going to get Doomsday now and save some lives. That will separate me from scum-wads like you."

"Now wait here," commanded Renji as he grab Conner's shirt, "All of the Soul Reapers here have special powers that are on the same or higher level as you. So don't think highly of yourself just because you have an 'S' printed on your chest."

Conner glared at Renji for a brief moment, and then he sucker punched Renji across the face, making him sprawl over where Komamura caught him. All the girls gasp in shock at the sight while the men just glared at Conner.

"Being Superman is NOT about what powers you have, but what action you use them." He said in serious voice, even in his condition. "And in my life, my actions made me deserved to be called Superboy, which is more than I can say for you."  
Conner then turned around and began to fly off, to where Doomsday is. Leaving the others to collect their thoughts on what the teen of steel just told them.

"You had to push his buttons, didn't you, Kurotsuchi?" asked Ukitake.

"I was testing him," answered the zombie like man, "To see if we can truly trust him when things he desires are on the line. And he failed."

"Are you saying that saving lives a _failing_ choice, Kurotsuchi?" asked Hitsugaya.

Renji then recovered from Conner's punch, wiping away some blood from his mouth, "He does have a point." He then turned to his fellow Soul Reapers, giving them a playful smile, "Superboy is going to take Doomsday right? Well, since Superman died from that thing, than Kent won't stand a chance. _Unless_, of course, if someone would _**go**_ after him and try to bring him back, they might end up in a middle of a fight with that monster. Since we don't want that to happen, I'll volunteer for the job. Unless anyone has any objections." There were no answer, "Then it's settled."

Renji picked up his sword, sheathing it back in its original form. He then walked over to ledge of the roof top and jump down. When he landed, he started to sprint right behind Conner…

000

**Conner:** Well, I really showed those Soul Reapers what a hero is suppose to be, Huh?  
**Renji:** Like hell you did, we been doing this before you were born!  
**Conner:** Well, I'm still better than you!  
**Renji:** Are not.  
**Conner:** Are to!  
**Renji: **Are not!  
**Conner: **Are to!  
**Ichigo:** This might go on until the next chapter.


End file.
